Kissing With Swords
by Niagra Falling
Summary: Dom finds that it’s really hard, but really fun, to kiss someone when you’re at the top of a tree. 50 themes on Kel and Dom.


**50 themes on Kel and Dom. I don't own them. Tamora Pierce does them and the rest of Tortall. There you have it. **

**1. Comfort**

On the first anniversary of the attack of Haven, Kel needs comforting and so her and Dom go there and sit by the shell of infirmary and say nothing and do nothing but sit and mourn.

**2. Kiss**

He stole a kiss after Neal and Yuki's wedding and she kissed him back.

**3. Soft**

Dom discovered that Kel has very soft skin on the undersides of her arms and she's rather ticklish there, too.

**4. Pain**

When Dom goes down with an arrow in his leg, Kel feels his pain as well as her own.

**5. Potatoes**

Both of them have fun trying to force Neal to eat his potatoes. When they're done Dom kisses her and Neal's eyes grow to the size of the vegetables he was eating earlier.

**6. Rain**

Dom thinks Kel looks best when she's completely soaked from a ride in the rain. And it's NOT because her shirt clings to her like a second skin.

**7. Chocolate**

She doesn't _think _she's pregnant- they've only been married for a month- but why is she having chocolate cravings in the middle of the night?

**8. Happiness**

When he looks at her cradling their newborn twin girls, he feels a happiness he'd never known before.

**9. Trees**

Dom finds that it's _really _hard, but _really _fun, to kiss someone when you're at the top of a tree.

**10. Ears**

"When did you get pierced ears?" he asks, his fingers trailing over them

She shrugs.

"For Yuki's wedding. She found earbobs that matched the kimonos perfectly. Why?"

He grins.

"Now I know what to get you for Midwinter."

**11. Name**

"What are we going to name them?" he asks, looking at his twins.

Kel points at one of them. "Alanna," she says, and then points at the other. "Kalasin."

Dom nods. "That works for me."

**12. Sensual**

He looks at the way her skirts swish around her ankles as she scowls at the dress she is being forced to wear, Dom can't help but think that it's very sensual.

**13. Death**

After Kalasin and Alanna were born, she has a miscarriage a few months into the pregnancy and she feels that the death is the end of her world.

**14. Sex**

He finds that it's best when they been apart for some time and are longing to see each other, let alone do anything else.

**15. Touch**

There are some places on her body that she shivers when he just touches her.

**16. Weakness**

One of her weaknesses is that she trembles whenever their legs touch in the mess, which seems to happen a lot. Coincidence? She thinks not.

**17. Tears**

He had only seen Kel cry a few times, and each time her tears hit him hard.

**18. Speed**

When ever they race when riding, she always wins with Peachblossom. Dom thinks it's because his horse is too terrified of what the gelding would do to it if he won.

**19. Wind**

They find that wind suddenly blowing out all the candles can be very useful sometimes.

**20. Freedom**

Freedom is the feeling she gets when they dance together.

**21. Life**

When Dom proposed to her he said, "Please marry me. You're my entire life now."

**22. Jealousy**

Dom remembers how jealous he always was when he saw her with Kennan.

**23. Hands**

His hands caress her chest, making her shiver even though it's the middle of summer.

**24. Taste**

He tastes like mint and freshly-picked berries in the summer.

**25. Devotion**

She knows she'll never fall in love with anyone else again, just because of the way he looks at her after they kiss.

**26. Forever**

On their wedding night he says,

"Now we can do this forever, you know."

She grins wickedly.

"Then forever'd best start right now."

**27. Blood**

When she miscarried, there was blood on the sheets.

**28. Sickness**

She thought it was just a nasty cold that made her nauseous, but when it turns out the nausea is morning sickness and she's pregnant with their third child, they dance around the infirmary.

**29. Melody**

Dom still swears he hears music when their third child, a boy named Nathenael of Masbolle is born.

**30. Star**

Dom once told her she was his lucky star. She laughed it off then but now she wonders if it really is true.

**31. Home**

Home is wherever she is, be it Mindelan, Corus, or New Hope.

**32. Confusion**

When he proposes to her, he sees confusion in her eyes.

"But what about the Own?" she asks.

He grins.

"Lord Raoul appealed to the king. Now all sergeants and captains can marry. Although I feel for Wolset. He's only a corporal and he's gotten his lady pregnant."

She laughs.

"Then that changes things, Dom."

"So?" he says

"My answer is yes."

**33. Fear**

After the miscarriage, he fears for her life.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Alanna is terrified of thunder. Kalasin's scared of lightning. Dom decided their twins make a right pair. (Nathenael likes them both.)

**35. Bonds**

"I love you," she says.

"Good. Because we're bonded now."

**36. Market**

He enjoys going to the market and picking out trinkets that might amuse her.

She particularly likes the shukusen with her personal distaff on it. And the new dagger. And the earbobs. Come to think of it, she likes everything he's gotten her.

**37. Technology**

He shows her her anniversary gift.

"It's a new piece of technology," he explains. "The opal in the necklace splits into a blade."

**38. Gift**

She's given him many gifts, but his favorite is her telling him she was pregnant, _again_, even though they had decided to stop at three.

**39. Smile**

Dom has the best smile, she thinks. It's sweet with a hint of mischief.

**40. Innocence**

She gave her wedding gift to him on their wedding night, proving she wasn't as innocent as he had originally thought.

**41. Completion**

"So," he says to her casually on night. "We complete each other, don't you think?"

**42. Clouds**

Kel finds that cloud gazing is quite fun, especially when they get… distracted.

**43. Sky**

Dom's eyes are the same color of the sky

**44. Heaven**

Being with her is heaven. Being without her is-

**45. Hell**

She needs to be with him. She loves him too much.

**46. Sun**

When he looks at her after their first kiss, his eyes fill with the sun.

**47. Moon**

When Dom runs into Kel hiding on a balcony during a ball, he murmurs "Ill met by moonlight, fair Keladry," and kisses her theatrically.

**48. Waves**

She likes lazing on the beach, watching the waves hit the shore. She doesn't, really, but he likes to see her happy.

**49. Hair**

Her hair has gotten quite long, a few inches past her shoulders, and she wants to cut it. He doesn't let her, because secretly, Dom likes brushing it for her. Not that he would let her know.

**50. Supernova**

The world explodes, stars burst into giant balls of fire, and there are fireworks behind her eyelids. "Well, darling," Dom mutters wickedly into her ear. "Was it too much for you, then?" It very nearly was.


End file.
